Sugastian One Shots
by ecaracap
Summary: A collection of one shots surrounding the idea that Sugar and Sebastian are brother and sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, douche bag, get up. We're going shopping."

Sebastian rolled over and groaned, throwing a pillow at the knock at his door. "Shut up, Sugar. Go away."

"Not a chance!" Sugar said, opening his door and coming in. "You said you would go shopping with me today. I need new panties for my date."

Sebastian rolled over to face his sister and raised his eyebrows. "Ooh! New undies. Finally going to do the deed, my angelic sister?"

Sugar scoffed, throwing her purse on the floor and jumping onto the bed next to Sebastian. "Just because your relationships are connected to the on/off switch on your dick does not mean mine are too!"

"Of course they're not, baby sister," he said, patting her leg, "Only because you don't have a dick!"

She laughed and rested her head against his pillow. "Please, Sebastian!" she rolled over and put her arm around his waist, pulling him close to her, planting kisses on his cheeks.

"Ugh! Stop!" he said, trying to wriggle out of her grasp. Sugar giggled and held him tighter, wrapping both of her arms around him and kissing him everywhere. "Stop, stop!" he said, giggling, "Okay! Okay, fine! I'll go shopping with you!"

"Yay!" Sugar said, letting him go and clapping, "Come on, get up!"

Sebastian smirked, "You sure you want me to get up?"

"Ugh, oh my god, Sebastian. Get dressed! Let's go!"

"Fine!" Sebastian said, throwing the covers off of him and getting up, completely naked. He walked over to his bathroom, shaking his hips. "Still embarrassed about seeing naked boys, Sug?"

"Not since I turned six!" she said, grabbing her purse. "I'll meet you downstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sugar! Sugar, I think I'm going to die," Sebastian says, as he leans over the side of his bed, retching into an the empty trash can.

"You're not going to die," Sugar says, rubbing his back, "I promise. It's just the stomach flu. You just have to let it take it's course."

"This is-ahn…" his stomach cramps again, but nothing comes up, just like it hasn't been for the past 3 hours. "Sugar! Sugar, make it stop!"

"I can't! I wish I could but I can't!" She wraps her arm around his waist, bringing him back up onto his bed. "Here, eat a cracker."

He pushes her hand away, clutching his stomach. "No! I'll just throw it up again anyway!"

"At least drink something…" she reaches for her ginger ale.

"No! No, no! It tastes horrible coming back up."

"Sebastian, you are going to die of dehydration before you die of puking your guts out, now drink!"

He sighs, taking the drink from her and drinking tentatively. He shuts his eyes tight, hoping he can keep even that little sip down. When he doesn't immediately start puking, he opens his eyes, handing the drink back to Sugar. "Okay…okay…happy?"

"Not entirely, but it's better."

He thought too soon, because as soon as she turned around, the pain came back. He whimpered loudly, resting his head on the pillow. "Sugaaaar!"

She cooed in his ear as she scooted behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist, rubbing his stomach. "Shhh, Sebastian. It's gonna be okay."

"Stop it," he says weakly, attempting to swat her away, "I'm never the little spoon…"

"You're in no condition to be the big spoon right now," she says, resting her head on his back, "And I'm not about to let you puke all over my head."

"You're too god damn short to do it properly!" He attempts to wriggle away, but immediately regrets it, whimpering in pain again.

"Just shut up and let me cuddle you."

Sugar hooks her foot through Sebastian's knees, pulling his legs closer to hers. A grimace spreads over his face, but the soothing motion of his sister's hand is comforting. His eyes are heavy, he's tired from dry heaving for 8 hours now. He let's Sugar comfort him and he feels himself drifting off. "Just…" he says, opening and closing his eyes heavily, "just don't tell anyone about this…"

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar came home from a long, hard day at school, throwing her backpack on the floor near her desk. She had expected the transition from middle to high school would have been an easy one, considering just how bad her 8th grade year had been, but things already haven't turned out quite as she expected.

She flopped down on her bed and groaned, thinking about how confused and alone she had felt these past few weeks. But, honestly, she had gotten used to feeling alone, she had just hoped that would change now that her brother was finally home. Unfortunately, their parents had insisted in enrolling Sebastian in a private school now, not wanting him to be bullied any more. Of course Sugar would want what's best for Sebastian, but no one had considered just how upset she would be, being alone for the first time in her life.

There was only one thing she wanted to do now, one thing she knew would always make her feel better no matter what: playing. Sugar lifted herself off the bed and slowly went downstairs to the music room. She sat down cross-legged on the piano bench as she had so many times before, spending hours and hours playing everything she knew and learning so many things she didn't. Carefully running her hands along the keys, she begins to play random scales, her fingers moving slowly and lazily.

Scales quickly turn into "Part of Your World" as she thought of just how left out she feels right now. "Look at this stuff...isn't it neat?" she begins to sing quietly to herself, humming the rest.

She never really liked to sing while she played. It had become tradition, ever since that first Christmas party all those years ago, that Sebastian would always sing whenever Sugar played. But when he went away to France, she had become more accustom singing to herself. It took her weeks after Sebastian had left for her to even step foot in front of the piano again. When she did, she immediately started to play "Go the Distance," their favorite song to do together - she couldn't get more than halfway through before she started to cry.

Her hands fell away from the keys and she sighed. She didn't want to play anything made her feel worse, that's not why she came down here. She swung her legs over, pulling the bench closer to the piano. She immediately began to play quickly and passionately. Humming along to the music, she let her fingers move across the keys, not really thinking as she knew this song completely by heart.

She was so engulfed in the music that she didn't hear the front door open and she definitely didn't hear when that certain someone came and stood in the doorway. Sebastian watched as his baby sister played with such deep emotional passion and he couldn't help but feel a proud tug in his heart. He had been able to convince her to play the piano while he sang all those years ago because he was too lazy to play at the time. But, honestly, he had always much preferred everything she played to when he did.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," he sang softly from the door, "How wonderful life is when you're in the world."

"Sebastian!" Sugar said, turning away from the piano. "I didn't- you didn't…sorry, I just-"

"Why did you stop?" he asked, coming down to sit next to her on the bench. "Where were we…" he says, his fingers ghosting carefully over the keys he hadn't touched in what seems like forever.

She pulled her legs back underneath her, hands resting in her lap. "_We_ weren't anywhere. I was just playing cause-" She closed her eyes, her heart clenched, remembering all the hurt and anger she felt when Sebastian had gone away. Now that he was back, it was more of the same…it was like he was still an ocean away. She blinked away the tears as she thought of all the things she would do to have everything back the way it was.

Sebastian winced internally at the biting tone of her voice. His baby sister had been the only constant in his life, the one person he could always count on no matter what happened. He had missed Sugar every single day he was away, but he had become so accustom to being alone that when he got back, he didn't think twice about not coming home often.

"Because why?" he asked, scooting closer to her. She turned away from him, not wanting to seem so weak, so broken up because he wasn't there - he obviously was just fine without her now. "I may have been gone for awhile, but I still know when my little sister is upset about something."

"You don't know me!" she says, louder than she intended. "You don't care about me at all…" she chokes out, tears threatening to fall. She swings her legs around attempting to do the only thing she can think of right now: run. But Sebastian is too quick for her, grasping her wrist tightly as she thrashes to get away. "Let me go!"

"No!" Sebastian says, his voice thick with hurt. "Look at me." He grabs her other wrist, moving her in front of him as he sees the tears streaming down her face. "Why would you ever think I don't care about you?"

"You don't even want to see me! You've been gone for a year and I thought everything would be the same when you came back but it's not!" she yells, wishing she could wipe the tears off of her face. "You stay at your new, fancy school all the time and you stay locked up in your room when you're here. It's like you're still gone. I've missed you _so_ much and it's like you're not even you anymore…"

Sebastian furrowed his brow, looking up at Sugar, and his heart ached to tell her the truth, to tell her everything, just like he used to. After what happened in France, though, after his heart had been broken, he put up so many walls to keep his heart safe. He knew those were there, but he never figured that anyone else would notice. He should have known that the only person in the world who would be able to see that would be Sugar.

"Come here," he said, standing and wrapping her up in his arms. She wanted to push him away, thought that she should be angrier with him, be sad that he left her all alone, but in that moment, all she could think about was how happy she was to have her big brother back here with her.

Sebastian debated telling her everything right here, all about what happened with Gabriel and why he was not acting like himself, but this wasn't about some stupid guy back in France - this was about them. He ran his fingers through her hair - _had she dyed it?_ - and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Sugar, I care about you more than anyone else in the entire world," he said, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I missed you every single day I was gone. Did mom and dad tell you why I came back after only a year?"

"No," Sugar sniffed, her head buried in his chest.

"It's because I missed you so much. I wanted to be back here with you, with mom and dad and everything else here." He clung to her tightly, realizing for the first time that he was pushing away all the reasons he wanted to come home in the first place. He pulled her away, holding her at arms length and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I promise I will come home every few days and you can tell me everything I don't know about you. How does that sound?"

"You promise?" she says, looking up at him excitedly.

"Cross my heart," he says, running his finger over his chest, sealing the promise just like he had many times before. He really was going to tell her everything, but right now, he just wanted to get back to the music just like they used to. "I think we were doing 'Your Song', right?" he says, looking down at her, smiling.


End file.
